1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting a synchronization signal for Device to Device (D2D) communication in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Device to Device (D2D) communication refers to a communication scheme that executes direct data transmission and reception between neighboring two User Equipments (UEs) without an evolved NodeB (eNodeB). That is, two UEs act as a source and a destination of data, and execute communication.
The D2D communication may be executed through a communication scheme that uses a non-licensed band such as a Wireless Local Area Network (LAN), Bluetooth, or the like. However, the communication scheme using the non-licensed band may have difficulty in providing planed and controlled services. In particular, the performance may be significantly deteriorated by interference.
Conversely, D2D communication that is operated or provided in a licensed-band or in an environment where inter-system interference is controlled, may support Quality of service (QoS) and may increase frequency utilization efficiency through frequency reusing and may increase a communication distance.
In the D2D communication in the licensed band, that is, in the cellular communication based-D2D communication, an eNodeB allocates resources of a UE, and the allocated resources may use a cellular uplink channel.
The D2D communication may include intra-cell D2D communication and inter-cell D2D communication. The inter-cell D2D communication may be embodied based on cooperative communication between two eNodeBs.
Therefore, there is desire for a method for effective use of resources and allocating a synchronization signal, for D2D communication services in the recent wireless communication system.